Two to go
by Deep blue sea
Summary: Ranma und Ryoga gehen eine Wette ein, da Ryoga den weg aber nicht finden kann landet er wieder in Nerima. Als Ranma drei Jahre später wieder kommt, hat sich so ziemlich alles geändert...


Two to go  
  
Prolog:  
  
Stellen wir uns vor, wir kennen Ranma 1/2 bis Band 29,...so und da wäre dann schluss! Denn hier, machen wir einen schnitt! Unsere Geschichte beginnt.  
  
Ranma und Ryoga schliessen aus einem "kleinen" Streit heraus, ("Duuuuu...gib mir sofort Akanes Tagebuch zurück!" "Nya Nya, hol ihn dir doch perverses Ferkel!" "Wen nennst du hier ein perverses Ferkel, du...kleine Göre?" "GÖRE?! Ich bin ein MANN!" *kalteswasserüberranmakippt* "Achja?"...) die Wette, dass wer von beiden also erster ohne Hilfe und nur durch eigene Kraft (d.h. ohne schiffe, Helis usw.) nach China zu den verwunschenen Quellen von Jusenkyo reist und zuerst als "ganzer Mann" (ui, diese Sachen mit den Anführungsstrichen machen spaß) wieder in Japan ankommt, der darf mit dem Verlierer anstellen was er will, ihn blosstellen (in Ryogas fall ziemlich praktisch), verprügeln, mit den Füßen an einen großen Baum hängen und das ganze zu einer Freiluft Party ernennen oder ihn sogar töten! (Das würde zwar keiner von beiden je machen, aber...Männer *seuftz*) Trotz großem Protest von Ukyo, Shampoo, Soun, Genma, und mehr oder weniger Akane ("BAKA! Mach doch was du willst, aber wenn du die wette verlierst jammere bloss nicht rum!") macht sich Ranma auf den langen weg nach China, und auch Ryoga geht, findet sich aber nach drei Wochen in Tokyo wieder und wäre somit eigentlich der Verlierer...eigentlich. Mit der Zeit vergehen drei Jahre...seid über einem Jahr hat niemand mehr von Ranma gehört, und alle glaubten ihn Tot.  
  
Legende: (Damit man hier überhaupt durchsteigt) "..." --- es wird geredet /.../--- es wird gedacht *...*--- eine Aktion wir ausgeführt [[...]]--- Genma Pandas Holzschilder +...+--- es wird geflüstert (...)--- meine überflüssigen komentare  
  
  
  
Es ist tiefste Nacht, als ein junger Mann die Straßen von Nerima entlang geht, und vor dem Eingang eines großen Dojos stehen bleibt.  
  
"Endlich, wieder zu Hause!"  
  
Er betritt den vorgarten des Grundstücks und setzt sich auf die Türschwelle. Er seuftzt, richtet sich nach einer weile wieder auf und betritt die um einen Spalt geöffnete Tür, die ihn schon seit langer Zeit erwartete. Er legt den langen Mantel ab und zieht seine Stiefel aus, geht dann weiter,  
  
einen Raum fest im Visier. Langsam öffnet er eine große Schiebetür, die zu einem Schlafzimmer führen sollte, so hatte er es in errinerung. Doch anstelle eines Schlafzimmers, fand er einen Raum voll mit Kram und unnützem Zeug. Leicht erbost macht er Tür zu und ging zum Zimmer welches gegenüber der Rumpelkammer lag. Mit einem großen Eimer Wasser in Händen nähert er sich dem schlafenden Saotome und giesst es ihm über den Kopf. Der Panda springt wutentbrannt auf, um den Fremden anzugreifen, als dieser aber den Lichtschalter betätigt, bleibt der Panda plötzlich starr vor schreck stehen.  
  
"Ihr hattet mich wohl schon vollkommen abgeschrieben, was?"  
  
sagte der in Rotgekleidete junge Mann mit einem schelmischen lächeln auf den Lippen. Mit tränen in den Augen dreht sich der alte Saotome um und kritzelt etwas auf ein kleines Holzschild.  
  
[[RANMA, MEIN JUNGE!!!!!]]  
  
Stürmisch umarmte Genma seinen Sohn, der endlich wieder zu ihm zurückgekehrt ist. Die Umarmung war jedoch so stürmisch das sie das Regal hinter sich gleich mitrissen.  
  
"Na klasse Paps, jetzt hast du das ganze Haus aufgeweckt!"  
  
sagte Ranma vom Boden aus unter seinem Vater begraben.  
  
Wie geahnt wurde jemand durch den Lärm den die beiden Saotomes machten geweckt, zum Glück nicht alle, so schien es, denn nur einer betrat das Zimmer.  
  
Verschlafen betrat Soun Tendo das Zimmer seines alten Freundes. Und er glaubte noch zu träumen als er vor seinen Augen Ranma unter dem Panda begraben liegen sah.  
  
"RANMA, junge! Wie froh ich bin dich zu sehen! Wir dachten du seihst tot!"  
  
Eben so stürmisch wie Genma zog er Ranma unter seinem Vater hervor und sah ihn mit tränen in den Augen überglücklich an. Er räussberte sich.  
  
"Dein Zimmer..."  
  
Ranma unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Ja, was hab ihr damit angestellt?"  
  
Soun Tendo machte ein ernstes Gesicht.  
  
"Es war...Akanes Wunsch. Immerhin hatten wir nicht damit gerechnet, dass du je zurückkommen würdest."  
  
Ranma seuftzte.  
  
"Ich verstehe schon...übrigens, wo ist Akane überhaupt? Der lärm hätte sie doch eigentlich wecken müssen. Und Nabiki und Kasumi scheinen auch nicht hier zu sein."  
  
Doch anstatt Ranma zu antworten, blieb Soun still und sah betrübt auf den Boden. Ranma verstand sein verhalten nicht, hatte aber auch keine Gelegenheit darüber nachzudenken. Denn, unterdessen war Genma wieder aus dem Bad gekommen, in welches er sich vor einer Minute verzog um sich zurück in einen Menschen zu verwandeln. Die beiden Väter schauten Ranma voller Schuldgefühl an.  
  
"Ranma, also du fort warst...haben sich einige Dinge stark geändert..."  
  
Noch immer verstand er nicht ganz was die beiden ihm sagen wollten. Mit zögernder Stimme fragte Ranma was los seih.  
  
"Was? ...Was hat sich geändert?"  
  
Vergebens wartete Ranma auf eine antwort, Soun Tendo swieg.  
  
"Kasumi und Nabiki wohnen nicht mehr hier im Dojo..."  
  
Genma sprach aus, was sein Freund sich nicht traute, schon wissend wie Ranmas Reaktion ausfallen würde.  
  
"Und Akane?...Wo ist sie?"  
  
Ranma wusste es war nicht Klug diese Frage zu stellen, da die Antwort ihm nicht gefallen würde, aber er musste es wissen. Schliesslich war Akane seine Verlobte.  
  
"Also,...was ist mit Akane?"  
  
Genma und Soun blickten sich an. Sie schienen sich an etwas zu erinnern. Unerwartet brachen sie in ein Gelächter aus. (ihr wisst schon, dass panik-gelache...) Kräftig schlug sein Vater, Ranma auf die Schulter.  
  
"Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, morgen kommt Akane uns besuchen. Alles ist in bester Ordnung!"  
  
Skeptisch verzog Ranma das Gesicht.  
  
"Sicher?"  
  
Hecktisch begannen die beiden zu nicken.  
  
(Im Chor) "Sicher!"  
  
Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung wandte Ranma sich ab und verschwant im Bad.  
  
"Und nun Saotome?"  
  
"Eine gute frage, Tendo."  
  
Stützend hielt Genma sich die Hand unters Kinn.  
  
"Erstmal müssen wir wohl so tun, als ob nichts wäre, und wenn Akane morgen kommt..."  
  
Er brach den Satz ab.  
  
"...Werden wir ihr am besten von allem hier nichts erzählen!"  
  
Ergänzte ihn sein Freund. Beide nickten und Soun schickte sich dazu an das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
  
"Gut, ich denke wir werden morgenfrüh weiter darüber reden...Gute Nacht mein Freund!"  
  
"Gute Nacht!"  
  
Währenddessen saß Ranma seufzend in einer großen Badewanne, voll heißem Wasser. Betrübt senkte er den Kopf. Er fragte sich was mit ihr war, mit seiner Verlobten, jetzt, da er endlich wusste das, nein was er für sie empfindet und jetzt ist sie nicht hier...und Tendo-san und sein Vater verschweigen ihm etwas, etwas sehr wichtiges. Ein detail was sich negativ für ihn auswirkt. Viele verrückte Ideen kreisten momentan in Ranmas Kopf, es quälte ihn richtig nicht wissen zu dürfen was mit ihr los war. Aber die beiden alten erneut zu fragen hätte auch keine Sinn gehabt, sie würden sowieso stumm bleiben...noch einmal entfiel ihm ein tiefes seufzen seinem Lippen...  
  
  
  
***  
  
Am nächsten morgen. Es ist noch sehr früh, die Sonne scheint über Nerima. Akane Tendo, 19 Jahre alt, fährt auf ihrem Fahrrad die Straße zum Dojo, ihrer Familie entlang. Einige störende stränchen ihrer Haare hängen ihr im Gesicht, mit einer fast flüchtigen Handbewegung strich sie sie zur Seite. Die lange dunkelblaue Mähne zu einem leichten Zopf nach hinten gebunden. (Ja, die Haare sind wieder lang. Fragt sich nur wie lange noch...*evilgrin*) Vor dem Großen Tor das zum Trainings Gelände führt bleibt sie stehen, lehnt das Fahrrad gegen die Mauer und atmet tief durch. Noch immer betrat sie nur ungern das haus in dem sie ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben verbracht hatte, dass ganz normale Leben eines jungen Mädchens. Bis zu dem Tag als, ein großer Panda und ein rothaariges Mädchen in ihr Leben traten. Ihr Herz schmerzte bei dem Gedanken an die vergangene Zeit,...die Zeit mit Ranma.  
  
Leicht zögernd griff sie nach der Türklinke, es war verschlossen. Sie wunderte sich, sonst stand die Tür immer offen, schon viele Jahre lang.  
  
"Ob etwas passiert ist?"  
  
Murmelte sie vor sich hin. Aber dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, was sollte schon geschehen sein? Akane griff in ihre Jacken-Tasche und kramte einen Schlüssel hervor. Es war Samstag, und wie jeden Samstag steht sie nun vor der Tür, weiss nicht so recht ob sie hinein gehen soll. Und wie jedes würde sie doch eintreten, um ihres Vaters Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
Sie steckte ihn in das Schloss und drehte daran. Erneut griff sie nach der Klinke, die sich jetzt ohne Probleme öffnen lies.  
  
"Dad! Herr Saotome, ich bin wieder da!"  
  
Also sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, zog sie ihre Schuhe aus und legte ihre Jacke ab. (( genau wie Ranma *lol*)  
  
"Saotome, hast du das gehört?"  
  
Fragte Soun, als er eine Figur auf den Go Feld vorwärts bewegte.  
  
"Akane ist zu hause, hast du Ranma eingesperrt?"  
  
Soun nickte. Geschickt setzte Genma seinen Freund Schachmatt und grinste ihn überlegen an. Soun Tendo seuftzte und rief nach seiner Tochter.  
  
"Akane Schatz, wir sind im Wohnzimmer!"  
  
Schweigend betrat sie das Häusliche Wohnzimmer und setzte sich gequält lächelnd zu den beiden. Soun versuchte mit einem warmen freundlichen Blick, ihr ein echtes fröhliches lächeln auf die Lippen zu zaubern, so wie sie früher gelächelt hat, aber er scheiterte.  
  
Akane begann zu reden.  
  
"Und, wie geht es euch beiden? Kommt ihr zurecht?"  
  
Die Stimmung wirkte etwas gezwungen, sollte sich aber zumindest etwas entspannen. Akane schaute auf das Go Feld und lächelt.  
  
"Er hat dich wieder geschlagen, nicht Dad?"  
  
Soun grummelte und machte ein gequengeltes Gesicht.  
  
"Du hast recht Akane, ich habe mal wieder gewonnen, seit Ranma fort ist, verliert er andauert!"  
  
Genma lachte, aber Akane liess den Kopf hängen und fing an zu schluchzen. Wie konnte er nur jetzt Ranma erwähnen? Tränen bildeten sich in ihren großen braunen Augen. Tröstend legte ihr Vater seinen arm auf ihre Schulter.  
  
"Das wird schon Akane, du wirst merken, alles wird gut."  
  
Aber Akane konnte ihre tränen nicht zurückhalten, sie musste wieder daran denken das sie Ranma nie wieder sehen würde, nichts würde besser werden, gar nichts. Das wusste sie nur zu gut. Er war tot, und nichts auf der Welt könnte ihn jemals zurück bringen. Sie fing an zu schreien und zu weinen, sich auf den Boden zu werfen. Akane konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen, alles was ihr Schmerz bereitete brach plötzlich aus ihr heraus.  
  
Währenddessen saß Ranma, gefesselt im Wandschrank und musste sich Akanes ganzes Leid hilflos anschauen. Vergeblich versuchte er sich aus den schnüren die Soun und sein Vater um ihn banden, los zu bekommen. Er fühlte sich schlecht, er wusste, dass alles seine Schuld war, wegen ihm würde Akane unglücklich sein. Innerlich zerriss es Ranma, er hätte genau wie sie schreien, sogar weinen könnten. Aber er konnte nicht, sein Stolz als Mann liess es nicht zu, den sein Stolz war das einzige was ihm geblieben war, auf seiner Reise nach China.  
  
Sie hörte auf zu schreien. Irgendwie kam es Akane sinnlos vor, seit drei Jahren weint sie ihren ärger heraus, ihre Wut auf Ranma, weil er gegangen war und auf sich selbst, weil sie ihn gehen lies. Schluchzend wischte sie sich eine letzte träne aus dem Gesicht. Akane wandte sich ihrem Vater zu.  
  
"Ich...ich werde mich mal etwas hinlegen, weckt mich bitte wenn es zu spät wird!"  
  
"Natürlich, mach dir keinen Kopf. Wir kommen schon klar!"  
  
Ein sanftes lächeln von ihrem Vater bestätigt was er ihr sagte, Schliesslich hatte er ja noch einen anderen Gast um den er sich kümmern musste, und genau diesem wandte er sich jetzt zu.  
  
Als Akane ganz aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwunden war, nickten sich Soun und Genma an, öffneten den Wandschrank und holten den gefesselten Ranma aus ihm heraus. Mit einem sicherheits- abstand von Ranma, der austrat und versuchte lautstark etwas zu sagen (- hat aber nen Pflaster aufm mund) lösten sie die Schnüre. Ranma wollte sofort auf Akanes Zimmer rennen und sich ihr zeigen, aber sein Vater hielt ihn zurück.  
  
"Lass mich los!"  
  
Fauchte Ranma ihn an.  
  
"Junge, denk doch mal nach! Was meinst du was für ein shock es für sie wäre dich jetzt sofort zu sehen, nachdem sie sich so in die Tatsache hineinversetzt hat das du Tot bist!"  
  
***  
  
Schluchzend schloss Akane die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie schaute sich um, alles war noch genau so, wie vor zwei Jahren, als sie ausgezogen war. Das Bett, der Schrank, der Schreibtisch und die Kommoden, einfach alles. Alleine wenn sie nur ihren Blick über all das schweifen liess wurde ihr warm ums Herz. Langsam bewegte sie sich auf ihren Schreibtisch zu, sah in den kleine Spiegel, in ihr verheultes Gesicht. Sie rieb an ihren Augen, damit der Rest ihrer tränen nicht mehr zu sehen war. Erneut betrachtete sie sich, die Augen, rot gerieben, mit einem bemitleidenswertem Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
  
Aber sie wollte nicht bemitleidet werden. Warum auch? Sie hatte alles war man zum leben braucht. Und dennoch fehlte ihr etwas ganz bestimmtes, und sie auch wusste genau was ihr fehlte, ...etwas was sie nie bekommen würde. Wieder bildeten sich tränen in ihren Augen, ohne das sie sie aufhalten konnte, liefen sie ihr Rotgeweintes Gesicht herunter.  
  
"Es.es tut so weh,.wieso,.immer noch? Macht es mir wirklich so viel? Erbärmlich ist das, ich bin eine Frau, eine erwachsene und dennoch weine ich seit drei Jahren, jeden tag um mein Unglück..."  
  
Sie stand auf und legte sich auf ihr Bett, dass Gesicht tief in ihrem Kissen vergraben. Sie drückte ihr Gesicht immer tiefer in ihr Kissen hinein. Wollte ihr eigenes Schluchzen und weinen nicht mehr hören, es reichte ihr. Soll sie etwa ihr ganzes leben so weiter verbringen? Mit ihrer Trübsinnigkeit allen anderen Menschen in ihrer nähe wehtun? Nein,.dass wollte sie bestimmt nicht, also blieb ihr nur noch.ihn zu vergessen, zumindest es zu versuchen.  
  
Akane richtete sich auf, und ging vor ihren Kleiderschrank. Sie wollte hübsch aussehen, wenn sie wieder zu Ihrem Vater hinunter geht. Sie überlegte etwas, und mit einem skeptischen blick schaute sie sich die Klamotten an, die noch in ihrem Schrank waren, alles was nicht mitnehmen wollte, was ihr zu kindlich vorkam, plötzlich griff sie nach gelb farbenden Kleid, dass mit einigen Blumen bestickt war. Akane erinnerte sich, sie hatte dieses Kleid oft an, wenn sie mit Ranma etwas unternommen hatte. Vielleicht war dies eine angemessene Art und Weise sich langsam von ihrem Kummer zu lösen. Sie legte es aufs bett und begann sich auszuziehen. Ihre alte Kleidung legte sie auf einen Haufen um ihn morgen, wenn sie geht, wieder mit zunehmen.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete sie den hinteren Verschluss des Kleides und schlüpfte hinein. Sie strich behutsam von oben nach unten über das Kleid hinüber um zu sehen ob alles richtig sitzt. Um die hüften war es etwas zu weit, sie lächelte.  
  
Nach Ranmas abreise wollte sie etwas abnehmen, damit er sie nicht immer damit aufzog, dass sie zu dick war. Eigentlich wusste sie das er es nicht ernst meinte, sie war ja nicht dick und trotzdem irgendetwas wollte sie ihm damit beweisen, vielleicht das sie mindestens genauso hübsch ist wie Shampoo oder Ukyo, vielleicht aber auch nicht.  
  
***  
  
Entschlossen riss Ranma sich von seinem Vater und Soun Tendo los.  
  
"Ihr werdet mich nicht noch länger davon abhalten sie zu sehen!"  
  
Hilflos schauten die beiden Väter ihm nach, als Ranma aus dem Wohnzimmer ging. Besorgt sahen sie sich an.  
  
"Meinst du es ist eine Gute Idee, ihn einfach gehen zu lassen?"  
  
Soun blickte seinem Freund ins Gesicht, er zögerte etwas. Dann nickte er Genma zu.  
  
"Ich denke, sie müssen lernen mit der Situation umzugehen, Akane genauso wie Ranma."  
  
"Da hast du wohl recht,...aber wir hätten ihn wenigsten einweihen können, meinst du nicht?"  
  
Grübelt rieb sich Soun das Kinn.  
  
"Aber, wenn jetzt alles gut geht, vielleicht kann man dann darüber hinweg sehen."  
  
"Ich hoffe..."  
  
***  
  
Langsam, etwas verunsichert stieg Ranma auf die erste Stufe der Treppe, er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, wie sie reagieren würde. Würde er begrüßen als ob nichts wäre? Oder besser sagen was er ihr sagen will, dass er sie liebt, mehr als alles andere auf dieser gottverdammten Welt, mehr als sich, seine Familie, Freunde, sogar den Kampfsport. Alles was ihm etwas bedeutet.  
  
Nichts war mit seinen Gefühlen zu Akane vergleichbar, es hätte ihm schon viel früher auffallen müssen, er atmete tief ein, entschlossen ging er die letzten Stufen der Treppe hinauf. Er lief einige Schritte, vor der Tür zu Akanes Zimmer blieb er stehen. Er wollte nach der Türklinke greifen, zog seine Hand aber wieder zurück.  
  
Im selben Moment legte Akane ihren Mascara aus der Hand und tat ihn zurück in eine Schublade. Sie grinste in den Spiegel, und stand auf.  
  
/Ich, werde jetzt wohl erstmal bei ihnen entschuldigen. Sie haben bestimmt großen Kummer wegen mir./  
  
Vorsichtig griff sie nach der Klinke, und drückte sie etwas nach unten, so das sich die Tür leicht öffnete.  
  
***  
  
Wieder streckte er seine Hand der klinke entgegen, gerade als er sie berührte, merkte er wie sie sich langsam nach unten bewegte.  
  
Starr vor schreck bliebt Ranma mit einem Ausdruckslosen Blick stehen, er rührte sich nicht mehr, die Hand immer noch an der Klinke. Gleich würde Akane ihr Zimmer verlassen, und ihn vor sich sehen, es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, fast schon unheimlich.  
  
Skeptisch schaute Akane die Tür an. Irgendetwas bremste ihre Bewegung beim öffnen der Tür.  
  
"Wer ist da?"  
  
Ranma erschrak, in seinen Gedanken antwortete er ihr, doch hören konnte sie es nicht. Leise, fast ganz unhörbar hauchte er seinen Namen. .Ranma.  
  
Akane schüttelte ihren Kopf, hat sie gerade etwa.? Nein, dass war wohl bloss wieder die Sehnsucht die ihr einfach Einen streich spielte. Unberührt von ihrer Einbildung öffnete sie die Tür. Ranma liess den Knauf los und ging einige schritte zurück.  
  
Langsam ging er auf sie zu, er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie tatsächlich vor ihm stand.  
  
Akane wurde bleicht als sie ihn sah, begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern, starr schaute sie Ranma an. Ihre Augen wurden immer größer, die Pupillen kleiner. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig, dieses Gefühl war vollkommen unbekannt für sie. Teils, war es angenehm, sie hätte es anhalten können, teils war es beängstigend, und sie fühlte sich gar nicht wohl.  
  
"R-.Ranma." 


End file.
